


Boys Will Be Bugs

by ItBeKermit



Series: Sanders Sides Human AU [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Ace/Aro!Logan, Deceits called Damien in this one, Demiboy!Deceit, Gender fluid!Patton, He's just big and intimidating, He's not, I don't know what I'm doing, I'm so sorry, ITS NOT TOO BAD DONT WORRY, Kinda, M/M, Pan!Patton, Remus uses all pronouns, Roman thinks hes straight, Sympathetic Deceit, Sympathetic Remus, TS highschool au, Villain!Virgil, ftm!Virgil, if u need more tags please tell me, no ships, oh boy, some platonic kissing if that counts, tw!bullying, tw!cursing, tw!drinking, tw!mentions of drugs, tw!mentions of self harm, tw!self doubt, tw!self harm, tw!smoking, tw!sympathetic Remus, tw!sympathetic deceit, tw!violence, tw!yelling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 17:26:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19446157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItBeKermit/pseuds/ItBeKermit
Summary: Patton's a new senior at Sanders Highschool. He'd be excited about it, but he's seen how bad highschool can be. Until he meets Roman and Logan, his 'tour buddies'. Patton finally makes some friends, and he's even invited to a party! He starts thinking, maybe, just maybe, highschool wouldn't be that bad.Until he finds out that, like every highschool, there's a school bully. Or, three, that Roman so lovingly compares to the Heathers, or the Mean Girls. But Patton can see, if only in their slightly drunken party state, there may be some good in these bullies after all, and his highschool might not be a disaster.If he can convince Damien, Virgil, and Remus to be good people, anyone can, right?





	Boys Will Be Bugs

**Author's Note:**

> OH BOY HERE WE GO. Anyways I'm sorry for the quality on this most of it is written at very late hours at night and very early hours of the morning. Anyways this is mostly just me having very specific tastes in highschool aus and writing it myself. If mister orange side gets revealed, I might try to incorporate him somehow OR JUST REWRITE THIS THING. Idk

Patton was worried. It was his first day, and the principal was grumbling about how Patton’s “tour buddies” were late. They both kept glancing at the clock, and each second felt like a century.

That was, until, the door was practically  _ busted _ open.

Patton almost jumped out of the office seat, and he turned away from the ever-ticking clock on the wall.

Both of the boys walked in, and Patton could immediately tell who probably kicked the door down.

The boy had darker skin with freckles, and dark, fluffy brown hair that was dyed at the ends with a vibrant red. He was on the shorter side, probably around 5’4, and he looked like he worked out (‘ _ anime muscle, _ ’ Patton thought). He was wearing a dark red t-shirt, tucked into golden shorts. His bright red converse looked pristine, like he had never walked in them before. Patton's favorite thing about him were, over all, his brown and green eyes.

“Hello!” The boy greeted. “The fabulous boy in front of you is Roman Prince!” he exclaimed.

The other boy grabbed his glasses, cleaning them with Roman’s sleeve. “Roman, there is no ‘fabulous boy’ in front of him, it's only you.”

Roman scoffed, “Logan! You wound me so!” He acted offended, but didn't shrug Logan off his sleeve. He, instead, pulled the back of his other hand up to his forehead, and closed his eyes, “I'm afraid you'll have to go on without me, to give the new kid a tour-”

“Then perish, Roman.”

“You have been using those vocab cards!”

“Of course I have-”

The principal cleared his throat. “If you two could stop playing around, Patton needs to know where his first class is,”

"Yes, Mr. Anderson,”

“‘Course, mister!”

Roman clapped his hands, (Patton noticed they were covered in amazing nail polish art,) “Alright, Patton! Logan and I will show you your first class! Which, of course, is Homeroom!”

-

Homeroom was a few halls down, so they all got a chance to talk. Patton really liked Roman, who was flamboyant, dramatic, and creative. He wasn't sure about Logan, though.

Logan was two inches taller than Patton, who was about 5’7. He had straighter, black hair, which was dyed on his left side with a dark blue. He had a pale complexion, with black-rimmed glasses and a dark blue sweater with a NASA logo on the left. His eyes were a darker blue, unlike Patton’s sky blue.

He was currently fumbling with a black pin in his hair, keeping blue strands out of his face. It wasn't doing him much good, but Patton guessed messing with it was more of a nervous tick that just fixing it.

“So… Logan, was it?”

He got a nod in response. So he wasn't talkative! That's fine!

“You and Roman are… Friends, right?”

“I suppose,” oh! A response! It's getting better!

“So… Do I follow you all day, or..”

“Yes, you do. You have the same lunch time as both of us, the same homeroom, and some of the same classes,” he sighed, but Patton wasn't sure why. “So we will be your.. ‘tour buddies’ for the first few weeks.” Patton nodded. 

Roman was walking (well, he was really jogging) a bit in front of them, but suddenly stopped in front of a door. “Okay! This is our first class!” He announced, opening the door and skipping into the classroom. Patton noticed how he grabbed a seat at the very front of the class.

Logan simply walked ahead, sitting in a seat right next to Roman. Patton blinked, and searched for a seat. There was one on the other side of Roman! Great!

He walked and sat down in that seat, and finally took in the sight of the bland classroom over the teachers quiet talking. The room had bland walls, and the desks were a bit heavy. There weren't any bright colors, just dark floorboards and beige furniture.  _ ‘This'll be a bit boring, huh? _ ’ he thought.

He was spaced out for a bit, only bothering to blink back to reality after someone tapped his shoulder. He turned to his right, waiting for Roman to say something.

“So.. class is over, and before we show you your first  _ real _ class, we were wondering something!” He sang the ‘thing’ at the end, and Patton nodded with a small smile propped on his face.

“There's a party happenin’ at the captain of the track team’s house, and we were wondering if you wanted to come with us!”

Patton's mouth fell into the shape of a small ‘o’ as he thought. It was his first day and he was already getting invited to a party? Would they drink alcohol? DRUGS?!

But he didn't want to fall behind on the social hierarchy. He didn't want to be bullied day after day, or have no friends. He knew what missing even a simple party could do.

Plus, Roman and Logan seemed nice enough!

“Sure!” He grinned, “what time? Oh, how do I get there?”

Roman practically beamed! Patton wouldn't say no to a party ever if it meant seeing that smile every time. “I'll give you my number after school today, and I can pick you up! Isn't that right, Lo?” He nudged his friend, who was currently pushing his chair in.

“We get it, Roman, you got your driver's license and a car. You've had it for weeks now; you can stop boasting,” despite what he said, Logan held a small smile on his face. “Let's hurry up, I don't want to be late.”

Roman gasped, “late?! With me? Never!”

Patton laughed. Maybe he had nothing to worry about with this new school. He had amazing friends already!

**Author's Note:**

> Patton is sad but happy. The title is taken from "Boys Will Be Bugs" but Cavetown!  
> Anyways ya they are bullies :( If I miss anything please ask me to tag, tho I don't think people will read this? I'm just posting it for laughs


End file.
